Brain damage!
by C4ttY24
Summary: Kisshu was playing with Ichigo again. What happens when Ichigo accidently makes Kisshu lose his memories? Well ... Kisshu - lost memorie - Trouble for Ichigo and her friends! Rated K plus! Stupid title and summery, I know ... Read! Enjoy! Review and please don't kill me! [On Hold!]
1. Chapter 1: Pai Onii-chan!

_Dren: Hii-ya!_

_Ichigo: You again?_

_Dren: Did you expect someone else?_

_Kisshu: Well, I thought catty would be here. °looking around for Catty°_

_Dren: No Need to search she is dead. °rolls __eyes°_

_Ichigo: Dead?_

_Dren: Yeah ... exhausted to dead._

_Kisshu: Oh ... Then who wrote this Story?_

_Dren: Catty, of __course__! But she just can't Show up yet. She only will Show herself ... probably in the Eastern Holidays._

_Ichigo: O-kay ... What is this Story abo__ut?_

_Dren: ..._

_Ichigo: Again Kishigo?_

_Dren: How do you know Catty that well? °sarcastic°_

_Kisshu: I'm getting a new Story with my __N__eko-mimi-chan!_

_Ichigo: Neko-mimi-chan is not happy with Catty's stories! They always end with Kishigo! Where is IchixMasa?!_

_Dre__n: Who wants Ichigo and Masaya!?_

_Kisshu: I think __I__ Need to poke -~-_

_Dren: Yeah ... that happens when someone mentions that Name._

_Ichigo: JUST ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Dren: Catty DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!_

* * *

**Summary: Kisshu was pla****y****ing with Ichigo again.****  
****What happens ****when ****I****chigo accidently hurt our ****favourite**** Alien?****  
****Well, I can only say; nothing good!**

* * *

**Brain damage!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Everything turned out for the best.**  
**After the final battle the aliens left with the rest of Mew Aqua and restored their planet.**  
**One year later**** they came back to form a truce between the two planets and Earth a****c****ce****p****ted, gladly.**  
**Now many of Cyniclons travelled to Earth and humans travelled to Terra, the new alien planet.**  
**Pai, Taruto and Kisshu decided to stay on Earth, with their new friends.**  
**Still**** after the whole 'take over the Earth' thing, Kisshu just loved to teas his kitten.**  
**And now, again, the two were playing a little **_**'game'**_**.**

* * *

"Come on, Kitten! If you want to catch me, then you need to run faster! "Kisshu shouted, amused as Ichigo tried to keep pace with the flying alien.

"Stop flying away!" Ichigo shouted as she jumped to catch Kisshu. Kisshu flew to the side and continued to fly while he laughed. Ichigo landed on her feet and sprinted after the alien.

"Stop that already, Kisshu!" Ichigo shouted, flustered.

"Awww … Is little kitty getting tired?" Kisshu teased as he flew a little lower but keeping his current pace. It was true. Ichigo was getting tired and as she saw the alien flying a little lower she took this chance and jumped at him. She grabbed him around the ankle and smiled triumphantly.

Kisshu's smile disappeared as he felt a weight on his feet. He lost his balance and fell to the ground, hitting it hard while Ichigo landed on top of him. Ichigo sat up and held his wrist, to keep him from escaping.

"Yatta! Now who is the one who smiles?" Ichigo said, teasingly but stopped as she didn't get a reply.

She looked down and saw Kisshu's eyes closed. Ichigo frowned and said.

"Kisshu? Oi, Kisshu!" she got slightly worried but then a thought popped into her mind.

'_He is just playing, Ichigo. He wants to get you off guard and then he attacks!'_ she told herself and smirked at the, still _'sleeping'_, alien.

"You can't trick me, Kisshu, so stop playing around and say something!" Ichigo said. Kisshu just lay there, not even stirring. Ichigo panicked again, slowly. She started to shake Kisshu by his shoulders'.

"Oi, Kisshu! Wake up, you baka!" she shouted, still shaking the alien beneath her. She tried to pick him up. She put one hand under his waist and one hand under his head. She was about to lift him up but she felt something sticky on her hand, which was under Kisshu's head. She pulled it away and gasped as she saw red crimson, running down her palm.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, NO!" she said. Ichigo quickly grabbed her phone and dialled the Café's number. After two rings, a shy voice spoke up.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! You are speaking with Midorikawa Lettuce. How can I help you?" Lettuce said on the other end from the phone.

"Lettuce! This is Ichigo! Please tell Ryou or Keiichiro that I need help! Quick!" Ichigo said, panic in her voice as she looked at the unconscious alien beside her.

"Ichigo-san?! What happened?!" Lettuce asked, worried.

"Well, Kisshu was again _'playing'_ with me and I somehow managed to make him … unconscious …" Ichigo said, guilty.

"I will tell Shirogane-san and Pai-san! Where are you right now?" Lettuce asked.

"Synohara Park!" Ichigo said.

"They will arrive any minute! Don't worry, Ichigo-san! I need to get to work now. Ja ne." Lettuce said in a calming voice.

"Thank you and Ja ne, Lettuce." Ichigo said and hang up. She turned back to Kisshu and saw him stirring, slightly. He groaned as if he was in pain and then opened his eyes slowly. Ichigo sighed in relief as she saw into his amber eyes.

They seemed to hold confusion, worry and fear but Ichigo couldn't tell. His eyes seemed so unfocused and Ichigo didn't like the quietness so she broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Cat got your tongue, huh?" she asked, teasingly.

Kisshu just stared at her and didn't try to even move into a sitting position. He just lay there on the cold ground looking at the bubble-gum haired cat-girl. Ichigo de-transformed as she heard the air ripple behind her. She turned around to come face-to-face with Ryou and Pai. Pai was looking a little worried and Ryou had a first-aid kit with him.

"What happened?" Ryou asked as he walked over to Kisshu, who stared at the blonde boy like a little boy that just looked into the mirror.

Ichigo explained everything and sat beside Ryou, who already started to bandage Kisshu's head-wound. Pai walked over to the others and when Kisshu saw Pai sitting next to him, Kisshu smiled.

Ryou frowned, Ichigo looked sad and Pai looked a little worried but he smiled back at the green-haired boy. Then to everyone's surprise, Kisshu hugged Pai after Ryou finished to bandage Kisshu's wound.

"What the …?" Pai whispered. Ryou and Ichigo looked taken aback, saying nothing.

"Pai Onii-chan is back!" Kisshu shouted, cheerfully like a little boy on Christmas.

"Pai … Onii-chan …?" Ryou said, puzzled.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Nothing good …" Pai said while Kisshu still hugged him.

"We need to take him back to the Café. I think he lost his mind …" Ryou said. Pai nodded and tried to stand up but Kisshu wouldn't let go from him. Ichigo chuckled as she watched Pai. Ryou tried not to laugh. A long sigh escaped Pai's lips.

"Kisshu … we need to go now. Please, let go from me." Pai said. Kisshu shook his head.

"Why? I don't want Pai Onii-chan to go!" Kisshu whined.

"Kisshu, you are coming with me and when we arrive you can hug the life out of Taruto." Pai said, trying to get Kisshu off of him. It worked as Pai said Taruto's name.

"Little Taruto?!" Kisshu lit up by Taruto's name.

"Yes, little Taruto. But you only are allowed to hug him if you do as I say." Pai informed.

"Hai, hai!" Kisshu said as he let go from Pai. Ichigo looked at the over-excited alien.

"Anou … is Kisshu alright?" Ichigo asked, frowning as she pointed at the green-haired alien.

Kisshu looked up at the mention of his name and as he saw Ichigo his smile disappeared. Kisshu crawled behind Pai.

"Kisshu? What are you doing?" Ryou asked, staring at the amber-eyed boy.

"Girl is witch! She changes! She changes!" Kisshu said, pointing at Ichigo. Pai sighed.

"Kisshu. She is a Mew Mew. She is supposed to change into Mew form and human form." Pai explained, eyeing the green-haired boy.

"Human? Mommy said they are mean!" Kisshu said, standing up and walking over to Ryou.

"Not anymore." Pai said.

Kisshu was standing in front of Ryou, looking him up and down. Then Kisshu reached out and poked the blonde guy in the stomach. The amber-eyed alien then moved up to reach Ryou's ear but before he could grab his ear, Ryou imitated to bite Kisshu. Kisshu squeaked and hid behind his older brother.

"Blonde monster!" Kisshu said, pointing at Ryou. Pai smirked as Ryou pouted.

"Come here. We don't want to hurt you." Ichigo smiled, but Kisshu remained behind Pai, to Ichigo's disappointment.

"How about we go back to the Café?" Pai asked. Ryou and Ichigo nodded and they started walking, Kisshu hiding behind Pai.

As they arrived the Café, everyone was cleaning up, because it was already closed. Ryou and Ichigo walked in first and the others smiled. Taruto was floating over to the two and his eyes shone with curiosity.

"We are back!" Pai shouted behind the blonde boy and red-haired girl. Ichigo and Ryou stepped to the side and now the mew team was eyeing an annoyed Pai and a scared Kisshu. As Kisshu spotted Taruto floating in the air he smiled and rushed over to the little alien. Taruto squeaked and teleported. Kisshu stopped in his tracks and looked around, confused as if he didn't know what the little alien did.

"Taruto-chan?" Kisshu asked the air.

"Kisshu Onii-chan is back, na no da!" Pudding cheered as she jumped at the alien, who didn't catch the girl and just squeaked again.

"Pai Onii-chan!" Kisshu cried as he saw the little girl trying to jump at him again.

"Why is Kisshu Onii-chan scared, na no da?" Pudding asked, sadly as Kisshu hid behind Pai, again.

"He lost his mind." Pai sighed.

"What does that mean, Pai-san?" Lettuce asked, worriedly.

"Well, Kisshu fell from the sky and hit his head, hard. It's something you humans call _Amnesia_, I think." Pai said, looking at the curious and scared alien behind him.

"But why is he acting so childish?" Mint asked, confused.

"I realized it since he called me Pai Onii-chan. He called me so when he was around 4 years old." Pai explained.

"But that means …" Ichigo started.

"That he lost his memories. Thanks' to you, Ichigo." Ryou said, walking towards the basement.

"Where are you going?" Mint asked. Ryou ignored her and looked at Pai.

"Bring him over here when I call you. We will figure out how we can regain his memories." And with that said, Ryou walked the stairs down. Pudding took this chance and walked over to Kisshu while the others were distracted. Kisshu saw the little girl coming closer and immediately backed away till he backed into the wall. Kisshu closed his eyes, thinking that if he can't see the girl she would go away.

"What is going on?" a confused voice said and Kisshu snapped his eyes open to see Taruto floating in the air again. Kisshu smiled, showing off his teeth and ignoring the girl that came closer. The amber-eyed alien ran over to Taruto and hugged the life out of him.

"TARUTO-CHAN!" Kisshu squeaked.

"Argh! What the hell?!" Taruto shouted. The little alien looked around and saw everyone chuckling.

"He lost his memories, Taruto. He thinks he is around 4, so he only knows you and me." Pai explained gesturing to Kisshu's bandaged head. Taruto gave an _'oh'_ from him and just stood there, trying to take everything in. Then his mind clicked.

"KISSHU LOST HIS MIND?!" Taruto shouted and everyone laughed, even Kisshu who didn't know what was going on.

"PAI!" Ryou shouted from the basement. Pai nodded to himself and went over to Taruto, picked Kisshu off of the brown-haired alien and walked towards the stairs.

"Pai Onii-chan!" Kisshu whined. Pai stopped before the basement stairs and looked at the green-haired alien.

"What is it?" he asked. Kisshu looked down and mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Pai asked, frowning. Kisshu took in a breath and, still looking at the ground, slightly blushing, spoke louder.

"I need to pee." Kisshu said, now blushing harder. Pai looked at him, blinking. The others tried hard not to burst out laughing. Then it snapped in Pai's mind.

"HOLY CRAP!"

At that point everyone busted into laugher fits. Only Pai was about to faint.

**TBC:**

* * *

_Dren: __°Points at Kisshu° You did Pai's day, bro!_

_Kisshu: OH MY GOSH! CCCCAAAAATTTTTYYYY!_

_Catty: Shut it you stupid Alien! I'm trying here to do my homework! ARGGHHH! Go away you Mo__n__ster! °starts to poke homework°_

_Ichigo: catty is back!_

_Catty: Un-grateful chick! __Go and die!_

_Ichigo: What did I do now?!_

_Catty: I read a Story and I needed to throw up at the end! I don't blame the author but I almost threw up! I mean at the end you married Masaya and Kisshu didn't even bother! Gagh! °runs to bathroom°_

_Kisshu: Married __... Masaya ... I ... didn't ... BOTHER!? GO TO HELL MASAYA! WHERE ARE YOU?!_

_Masaya: I-am-trying-to-bake-a-Cookie-for-Little-catty! °sings°_

_Catty: °shouts from bathroom° Spare your time 'cause I surely will NEVER eat YOUR Cookie, dump-ass!_

_Masaya: T_T I'm h__urt._

_Kisshu: Oh, that doesn't hurt as much as this will! °throws a Stone at Masabaka°_

_Ichigo: Hey! Did anyone saw Dren?_

_Dren: Here! Catty I'm going to post a Story from me on! Is that okay?_

_Catty: °groans° Do what you want. At the Moment this is your Acc!_

_Dren: great! ^_^ The Story will be very funny or disgusting but I saw it on YouTube and I just needed to make a Little Story!_

_Ichigo: Again me and Kisshu?_

_Dren: Yeah with side-characters: Masaya, Ryou, Keiichiro and Blue Knight!_

_Kisshu: Yeah, well! Please __say what you think in your Reviews!_

_Dren: Yeah! Please! I will Update as soon as this Story get hm__m__ Minimum 3 Reviews! So __don't__ worry and just say what you think!_

**-SAYONARA, MINNA!**


	2. Chapter 2: What a mess!

**Dren: We are back!**

**Catty: I too! But I'm just here because this makes me feel relaxed.**

**Kisshu: Catty! °hugs Catty°**

**Catty: Oh ... Gosh ... Can't ... Breathe!**

**Ichigo: Kisshu! Do you want**** Catty to be away for another two months?**

**Kisshu: °lets go from catty° NO!**

**Catty: thank ... you ... °gasps for air°**

**Dren: Ahem ... Catty? Don't you have anything to do?**

**Catty: Yes!**

**Ichigo: What?**

**Catty: ****A note for Devilish Aisha:**_** I'm sorry for the in-polite**__** Title but I didn't thought about something else. I wanted first to call it Amnesia but that irritated me 'cause Ki**__**s**__**shuismylife had the same title so I didn't wanted to take it. And it is Humour 'cause the things that are happening in the Story are slightl**__**y funny. It's not funny that someone got brain-damage, I must say.**_  
_**And the characters are not OCC. The Aliens now lived with the mews for one year and now they are like a Little Family. Surely, after one year hanging out with Kisshu, Ryou would care for hi**__**m.**_  
_**My **__**'**__**Masaya bashing**__**'**__**? Sorry. I'm not such a Person! I'm a Masaya-fan too and he bashing is really not necessary. But well he destroyed Kisshu's dreams and it's only fair, isn't it?**_  
_**The Review Thing ... well ... I**__**,**__** too**__**,**__** want some fun! ^_^ I don't care if you **__**like or don't like this Story. I just hope you enjoy reading it and that's all. I wanted to make your R**__**e**__**view clear. Hope you will not be mad at me for this stupid Story! :)**_

**Dren: And what are you meaning by that?**

**Catty: I want to say by that, that who is r****eading this Story has to live with the fact that Masaya will be punished in some scripties, and probably OCCness and with me! Oh and if you don't like me, this Story or reading then you don't have to Keep on reading!**

**Kisshu: With you?**

**Catty: I'M BACK IN TO****WN, BABY!**

**Ichigo: Really?**

**Catty: No ... but I will try to be here as much as I can!**

**Dren: About my Story ...-**

**Catty: NO! I read it and it's not T, I think ... I mean there are 3 disgusting words in it! 1 word that keeps on repeating, 1 word that is just ...**** I can't think about that and 1 word that is just disgusting!**

**Dren: Awwwww ... But Catty! It's funny and on Youtube with a matching Video!**

**Catty: Don't come with those Puppy-dog eyes! Anyway. I DON'T OWN TMM! JUST THE PLOT FROM THIS STORY!**

**Kisshu: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Summary: Kisshu was playing with ****Ichigo again.****  
****What happens when Ichigo accidently hurt our favourite Alien?****  
****Well, I can only say; nothing good!**

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

* * *

"I need to pee." Kisshu said, now blushing harder. Pai looked at him, blinking. The others tried hard not to burst out laughing. Then it snapped in Pai's mind.

"HOLY CRAP!"

At that point everyone busted into laugher fits. Only Pai was about to faint.

* * *

**Brain damage!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Pai came down the stairs with Kisshu close behind him, smiling while he held onto Pai's shirt. Pai let out a sigh of relief as he stood in the main part of the Café. Ichigo walked up, smirking.

"Well? How was it, Mr Genius?" she asked, teasingly.

"You can get a ticket to Hell, cat-girl!" Pai snapped.

"I was just asking, nerd!" Ichigo snapped back.

"So you really want to know the details?!" Pai asked, angrily.

"Hell, no!" Ichigo screamed, blushing at the thought.

"Then why did you asked?!" Pai shouted.

"I was just joking!" Ichigo snapped.

"Stop it, you two! You are scarring Kisshu!" Mint shouted, pointing at a sad looking Kisshu. Ichigo and Pai both turned at the green-haired boy and looked at him with concern.

"Kisshu … we didn't want t-"Ichigo started.

"PAI! WHERE, THE HELL, ARE YOU?!" Ryou shouted from the basement. Pai sighed, took Kisshu by the hand and walked to the basement. As Kisshu saw Taruto floating in the air, he smiled and winked at the brown-haired boy.

"Stay away from stairs', Taruto-chan!" Kisshu said, smiling. Taruto blushed as everyone looked at him with curiosity.

"What does he mean, Taruto?" Mint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing!" Taruto said, blushing scarlet.

"Pudding will figure it out, na no da!" Pudding shouted and in a Nano-second was in her Sherlock-outfit. She grabbed Taruto by the hand, rushed upstairs and stood on the top of the stairs for a moment.

"Pudding-chan? What are you doing?" Lettuce asked, shyly. As if to show the others what Pudding wanted to do, she pushed Taruto who squeaked and tripped over his feet, which led to make him fell down the stairs. As he reached the bottom he let out a painful 'ouch'.

"Pudding! What was that for?!" Ichigo said as she helped Taruto up.

"That's the reason why Taru-Taru needs to stay away from stairs, na no da!" Pudding cheered.

"You could have just explained it …" Taruto mumbled as he rubbed his head. Pudding smiled sheepishly and the others chuckled as she said a sweet 'sorry' to Taruto.

* * *

**In the basement:**

"We are here." Pai said as he entered the basement with Kisshu behind him.

"Good. Go and tell Kisshu he needs to sit down." Ryou said, pointing at a hospital-bed. Pai nodded and walked over to the bed. Kisshu looked around amazed but snapped out of it as Pai told him to sit on the bed.

"What now, Pai Onii-chan?" Kisshu asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Now you need to stay here and do what the 'blonde monster' tell you to do, okay?" Pai said, speaking in a voice to make Kisshu's kid-brain understand. Kisshu blinked at first but then a smile crossed his face.

"Hai! Hai!" he said, cheerfully. Kisshu started to look around again as Pai turned to Ryou.

"So … what do you have in mind?" Pai asked, eyeing the blonde guy.

"We will hook up into his nerve-system and see what he still remembers." Ryou said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"That doesn't hurt, does it?" Pai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't hurt after I gave him this." Ryou said, showing Pai an injection with blue liquid in it.

"What's that?" Pai asked, curiously eyeing the injection.

"It prevents you from feeling any pain." Ryou said as he walked past Pai and over to the green-haired alien. Kisshu's eyes went wide as he saw the needle. Pai realized it and his mind snapped.

"Matte!" Pai shouted.

"Iiiieeee!" Kisshu squeaked and jumped off of the bed to crawl under it. Ryou frowned and looked at the purple-haired alien.

"Don't tell me he is afraid from injections'." Ryou sighed. Pai nodded and sighed as well.

"He never liked them since … well, long story …" Pai said, walking towards the bed and kneeling down.

"Kisshu! Come out from there!" Pai said.

"Iie!" Kisshu whined.

"Don't worry. We will not give you that injection. Please, come out from there." Pai said, calmly.

"Pai Onii-chan promise?" Kisshu asked.

"I promise." Pai nodded. Kisshu hesitantly crawled out from under the bed and dusted himself off while he smiled at Pai.

"Just go to sleep and we will speak tomorrow, okay?" Pai said. Kisshu nodded.

"Hai, hai, Pai Onii-chan!" Kisshu smiled and climbed into the bed. The amber-eyed alien stared at Pai for a moment till Pai gave a sigh and put the covers over the green-haired alien. Kisshu smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in a few minutes.

"How the heck should we get some information if we can't inject him?!" Ryou asked as he and Pai walked upstairs. Pai shrugged.

"I will think of something but for now he needs t- Oh. My. God." Pai said, wide eyed as they arrived the main part of the Café. Ryou's jaw hit the floor before he flushed red with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Ryou shouted.

The other mews and Taruto immediately stopped as they heard a furious Ryou. Cake and Pastries are everywhere, on the wall, floor and on every inch that you could saw. Taruto was on one side of the room while Ichigo was opposite from him. Lettuce tried to calm everyone down but failed and slipped on a cake and landed on her butt. Mint was covered in Pastries and Cake and she looked like she could explode. And Pudding … well, she was Pudding and was jumping up and down while she covered herself in cakes. Zakuro just hid in the kitchen with Keiichiro.

"Well! I'm still waiting for an explanation!" Ryou shouted, flustered.

"Anou … He/she started!" Ichigo and Taruto shouted in unison while pointing at each other.

"I don't care, right now! All of you are going to clean this mess! And when I mean clean then I mean till everything looks like new!" Ryou snapped.

"Please, keep your voice down. Kisshu needs to rest." Pai said as he walked into the kitchen to a bored Zakuro and a relieved looking Keiichiro.

"But, Shirogane! I need to do Homework!" Ichigo whined, licking cream off of her fingers.

"You should have thought about that when you started this!" Ryou said, mentioning to the mess in the room. Ichigo sighed in defeat and started to clean while the others got some items and started to clean up as well.

* * *

**3 hours later:**

"Nyyaaa!" Ichigo sighed as she plumped into her soft pink bed.

"Today was again a tough one. Argh! Can my life ever be easy?! Even, if it is just for ONE day!" Ichigo mumbled to herself.

"Ichigo-chan! It's time for bed now! Lights' out and go to bed!" Sakura shouted from downstairs.

"Hai!" Ichigo shouted back.

'_Sleep will be the best … Nyaa'_ with that thought Ichigo drifted off into a relaxing dream.

**TBC:**

* * *

**Catty: I think it was good ...**

**Dren: It was ... great!**

**Catty: You like everything I do ... -.-**

**Dren: I love you, ****too, ****C****atty-chan! ^_^**

**Kisshu: Awwww ... Hey, Ichigo! When will we be such a cute couple?**

**Ichigo: N. E. V. E. R!**

**Catty: Since when can you cheerleading?**

**Ichigo: -.-**

**Catty: Please Review! I like you guys who Review! That means you know what the bu****t****ton down ****there means! ^_^**

**Dren: I will Update when this Story gets ... 10 Reviews? Please?**

**Catty: That's fine, I think?**

**- SAYONNARA, MINNA!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cute little Kisshu!

**Catty: I can only say ... WHAT THE HELL?! °faints°**

**Kisshu: What's up?**

**Dren: °picks Catty up bridal-style° She didn't thought that the Readers would give her 5 Reviews in 1 day. °sighs°**

**Ichigo: Wow ... Is she Okay?**

**Dren: °Looks at Catty° I'm not a doctor. °shrugs°**

**Catty: °Wakes up° Huh? Where the hell am I? °mumbles°**

**Dren: You're in FanFiction in your scriptie for 'Brain damage!'.**

**Catty: °jumps off of Dren's arms° I'M ALRIGHT!**

**Ichigo: She is back to her normal-self. -.-'**

**Catty: No, because I've had only write this chapter because the Readers gave me 10 Reviews! I wasn't meant to even touch my Laptop because I Need to learn for that damn test tomorrow! Geez!**

**Kisshu: O-kay ... C4ttY24 DOES NOT OWN TMM! ONLY THIS STORY!**

**Dren: Yep. So ... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Catty: DREN THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Dren: Sorry ...**

**Catty: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Summary: Kisshu was playing with Ichigo again.****  
What happens when Ichigo accidently hurt our favourite Alien?****  
Well, I can only say; nothing good!**

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

"Nyyaaa!" Ichigo sighed as she plumped into her soft pink bed.

"Today was again a tough one. Argh! Can my life ever be easy?! Even, if it is just for ONE day!" Ichigo mumbled to herself.

"Ichigo-chan! It's time for bed now! Lights' out and go to bed!" Sakura shouted from downstairs.

"Hai!" Ichigo shouted back.

'_Sleep will be the best … Nyaa'_ with that thought Ichigo drifted off into a relaxing dream.

* * *

**Brain damage!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_Hahahahaha!" Ichigo laughed as she ran through a beautiful meadow. She was playing Tag with someone. She couldn't see who it was but she just laughed and the shadowy figure behind her laughed too._

"_You will never catch me! Hahahaha!" Ichigo laughed._

"_Bet I will?!" The being shouted, laughing._

_In just a matter of seconds, Ichigo was pinned to the soft ground with the being on top of her. She laughed and the shadow laughed too._

"_Looks like you lost!" The shadow chuckled._

"_Yeah … maybe but … not THIS!" Ichigo said as she started to tickle the shadow. The being, collapsed beside the girl, laughing while Ichigo kept on tickling him._

"_St- hahah -op! P-P- hahaha -lease!" The being screamed, laughing his life out of his soul. Ichigo giggled and stopped. She realised then that she was sitting on the shadow and just smiled sheepishly._

"_You … That … was … mean!" The being, gasped for air._

"_I'm a bad girl." Ichigo whispered as she leant closer._

"_I knew it!" The being, said._

"_Yeah … and you're my bad boy …" Ichigo said, slowly as she kissed him on the lips. She broke it for air and looked at the shadow._

"_I love you." She whispered._

"_I love you too, K…" His voice faded away and the meadow disappeared._

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as she felt a sharp pain at her nose. She felt out of her bed and landed face-first on her nose.

"Itai …" she murmured.

"Why the hell did I need to wake up now?!" she screamed in frustration.

"Ichigo-chan? Are you alright?" Sakura asked through the door.

"Huh? Ehhh … Hai!" Ichigo said.

"Are you sure? You slept in and I couldn't wake you up so I called your school and told them you are ill." Sakura informed.

"Slept in?!" Ichigo squeaked. "I need to hurry!" she told herself, loudly.

"There's no need to. The school is almost over anyway, Ichigo-chan!" Sakura said.

"Oh …"

"How about you do something?" Sakura asked, hearing the disappointment in her daughter's voice.

"Okay! Thanks Mum!" Ichigo replied and heard her mother walk downstairs.

"What to do? What to do?" Ichigo mumbled while she put on a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a dark-brown knee-length skirt and socks that ended at her knees.

"Ah! I know! I will visit Kisshu!" Ichigo smiled.

'_Maybe, Pai and Ryou already regained his memories …'_ Ichigo thought, smiling as she walked outside and towards the park. She was surprised that she was the only one in the park but she shrugged it just off.

'_A little walk through the park, visit Kisshu and __then I can stay at the Café so I won't be late again and after that I could ask Masaya if he has some time …'_ Ichigo thought, giggling at the last words.

"_**Dango. Dango. Dango. Dango. Dango, daikasoku."**_

"Huh?" Ichigo looked around as she heard a lovely humming.

"Dango … daikasoku?" Ichigo asked the air, still looking around.

"You know them?" a voice came from behind the cat-girl. Ichigo jumped a little before she turned around to come face-to-face with a green-haired, amber-eyed and long, pointy-eared teen. A.k.a Kisshu.

"Kisshu? What are you doing out here?" Ichigo asked, looking the boy up and down.

Kisshu just blinked and stared at the girl before him.

'_He still doesn't know me …"_ Ichigo sighed.

"You're that weird cat!" Kisshu shouted, suddenly. Ichigo glared at him but then calmed down.

"May I ask what you are doing here? All alone?" Ichigo asked, trying to get some information's. Kisshu just blinked again and looked down at the girl.

"Singing!" He said, smiling to himself like a little boy, who is proud of himself.

"Singing? What were you singing?" Ichigo asked, confused. She watched as Kisshu blinked again but then he took a deep breathe, released it and then started to sing.

"Dango. Dango. Dango. Dango. Dango, daikasoku." He hummed the rest, probably not knowing any other lines of the song. He stopped after a while and smiled sheepishly at Ichigo, who had her eyes closed, enjoying the song. She snapped out of it as someone tugged on her sleeve.

"Huh?" she looked to the side to see Kisshu tugging on a bow, which was on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Kawaii …" Kisshu whispered, eyes sparkling at the little red bow. Ichigo giggled and that snapped Kisshu back to reality. She smiled at him and took his hand.

"Come on. I think they are wondering where you are." Ichigo said while she walked in the direction of the Café with Kisshu on her heels. As the Café came in sight, Ichigo sighed and looked back at a curious Kisshu, who turned his head to every side he could turn it. As they opened the Café doors, Ichigo frowned.

"Oi! What happened?" she asked, puzzled.

Pai and Ryou were arguing about something and it looked like they couldn't come up with an option. They looked up at the girl as she spoke up and as they spotted a smiling Kisshu they let out a sigh of relief, went their hands through their hairs and fell onto a chair.

"So … I guess that Kisshu left and you two didn't know what to do?" Ichigo asked, already knowing the answer. Pai nodded and Ryou crossed his arms over his chest. Ichigo let out a sigh and looked at Kisshu.

"Kisshu. Please, do me a favour and give Pai and Shirogane the biggest hug in their lives." Ichigo said, smiling sweetly. Kisshu's ears perked up as he stared at the mew for a moment then a smile appeared on his face and he ran forward to jump on the two boys.

Pai's and Ryou's eyes went wide and Ryou ran into the kitchen. Pai waved his hands in front of him to say Kisshu stop but to no avail.

"Uggh!" Pai fell to the ground with the green-haired on top of him, hugging the life out of the poor scientist. Pai turned slightly blue and Kisshu tightened his grip.

"Kisshu-san!" a voice squeaked as she saw Kisshu hugging the purple-haired alien to dead.

Kisshu looked up, his mouth in a small _'o'_ shape, his eyes holding confusion. Lettuce walked over to the two aliens, looking worried down at the purple-haired alien, who was gasping for air.

"What were you doing, Kisshu-san?" Lettuce asked, worriedly.

"Green? I have too green!" Kisshu cheered as he pointed to Lettuce's hair. Lettuce blushed and looked to the side.

"Okay! Stop with the unimportant things. Shirogane-san!" Ichigo shouted towards the kitchen. Ryou walked out and walked towards the pink mew.

"Hai, sweetie?" Ryou said.

"Don't call me _'sweetie'_, jerk!" Ichigo shouted, flustered. "Anyway-"She took a deep breathe. "-do you found out how we can regain Kisshu's memories?" she asked.

"We are on it but … we need one thing …" Pai said as he stood up, relieved that Kisshu was distracted by playing with Lettuce's hair.

"One thing?" Ichigo asked. Pai grimaced and closed his eyes. Just then Ichigo felt a hand go up her arm. She turned around to come face-to-face with Ryou. She blushed scarlet as he put a hand on her cheek and stared into her brown eyes.

"WH-what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, nervously as Ryou's hand went down to her hip.

"Oh, just having a little … _fun_." Ryou smirked and inched his way down to her lips. Ichigo's whole face was as red, that it could put all tomatoes to shame. She could feel Ryou's breathe on her cheek and she snapped out of the trance. She tried to push him away but he only tightened his grip on her by putting his arm around her waist.

"Stop struggling, Ichigo!" Ryou said, looking deep into her eyes. Ichigo just struggled more and more.

"Get off of me, pervert!" Ichigo shouted, showing him off of her. Ichigo heard a groan behind her and she turned around to see Kisshu clutching his head. Then it snapped in Ichigo's mind.

"You just played it?!" Ichigo screamed at Ryou. The blonde-haired boy just shrugged and said, calmly.

"It was the only option to try and get his memories back without giving him an injection."

"And what is now happening to him?!" Ichigo shouted pointing at a still his head clutching Kisshu.

"I probably forgot that you two did things like that every time you saw each other. Either his memories come back too fast or his now kid-brain can't take the memories in." Ryou said, narrowing his eyes at the alien, thoughtfully.

Kisshu sighed and let go from his head. He looked up and blinked at Ichigo and Ryou, and then he turned to Pai and smiled. After smiling a moment he turned back to play with Lettuce's hair, which looked now messy and was down, because Kisshu opened her braids.

"It didn't work …" Ichigo sighed. It was silent for a while.

"ICHIGO Onee-chan!" Pudding squeaked behind Ichigo, which caused the cat-girl's ears to pop out. Ichigo turned around and hissed on instinct at the little girl. Ichigo's tail twitched in the air, angrily. Kisshu saw the swinging tail from the corner of his eyes and his curious child-brain said him to touch it. Kisshu let go from Lettuce's green hair and quietly walked over to the swinging tail. He put one finger to his mouth and the other hand reached out for the tail.

Ichigo yelped as someone grabbed her tail. She turned around and saw Kisshu sitting on the ground, sucking on one finger while holding the cat-girl's tail. He was looking at the bow and after a while he spotted the bell. Kisshu shook Ichigo's tail softly, causing the bell to ring.

"Kawaii …" he said, eyes sparkling again with amazement and innocent.

"Great …" Ichigo sighed as she realized that Kisshu wouldn't let go from her. Kisshu looked at the sighing girl and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Koneko-chan is having a bad day again." Kisshu said, smiling, his eyes were closed. Then he turned his attention back to the big bow and the bell on the fury tail. Everyone else was looking at him with surprise.

"Koneko … chan …" Ichigo repeated softly.

"Seem like it works, little by little." Ryou said, eyeing the green-haired alien. Everyone smiled slightly at the thought but they snapped back as they saw Kisshu slowly bringing the tip of the tail to his mouth. He bit down, hard. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"IIIIIITAIIIIIII!"

**TBC:**

* * *

**Catty: Shit test! I'm mean, who cares how you write in the 10-finger-tact?! THAT'S STUPID!**

**Dren: Calm down, hon.**

**Catty: Hon?**

**Kisshu: He is taking my lines. -.-***

**Ichigo: Oh don't be down, Kishy!**

**Dren/Catty/Kisshu: O.o**

**Ichigo: °sweat Drops° eheheheh**

**Catty: Aww. Ichigo! Please just tell him already!**

**Dren/Kisshu: What?**

**Ichigo: No, I can't!**

**Dren/Kisshu: What?!**

**Catty: Why not? It's just 3 Little words!**

**Dren/Kisshu: What!?**

**Catty: I know you can make it. °smiles and hugs Ichigo while whispering something in ear° So just tell him.**

**Dren/Kisshu: WHAT!?**

**Ichigo: Okay. Okay. Kisshu ...**

**Kisshu: Huh?**

**Ichigo: I am pregnant ...**

**Dren/Kisshu: 0o0 °faints°**

**Catty: °bust into laugher fits° Good Job, Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: Thank you! °smiles°**

**Catty: °calmsdown a Little° Okay. Please tell me what you think and say it in a Review oh and now I would like to have ... 15 Reviews?**

**Ichigo: Yeah ... I think that will make it.**

**Catty: Good, then 15 Reviews till the next Chapter! Thank you all! You rock! °gives peace sign°**

**-MATTA NE, MINNA!**


	4. Chapter 4: A sad memorie!

**Catty: Ey! Ey! Ey! I love this Chapter! I mean I wanted to post it yesterday but it was too late! I love it 'cause it's so sad! °wipes tear away°**

**Dren: °hugs Catty° Awww ... Don't be sad! You made this Chapter great! First it's cute then sad and then happy! °smiles°**

**Catty: Yeah ... but in the Story there is this cute little lullaby! It's called: Dango da****i****kasoku - Short Edition! On YouTube! You will know when it starts.**

**Ichigo: Lovely Little lullaby! ^.^ ... Where is Kisshu?**

**Catty: He is in the back-part. Re-playing his act!**

**Dren: Mhm ... And there was something more?**

**Catty: Yeah, right! I wrote '-Song Begins-' in the Story ... that means that there will start a sad-cute song.****  
On YouTube it's called: CLANNAD Soundtrack - The Place Where Wishes Comes True**

**Ichigo: Okay, are you finished with your speech?**

**Catty: Q~Q °starts sobbing into Drens****'**** shoulder°**

**Dren: °glares at Ichigo and whispers° You needed to say that?!**

**Ichigo: What did I do now?**

**Dren: °Whispers° Catty's heart broke as she wrote this Chapter! It was inspired by the song 'The place where ... bla bla bla' So shut up!**

**Ichigo: ... C4ttY24 DOES NOT OWN TMM!**

**Catty: °sobs° If I did then everyones heart would break! Why am I so weak when it comes to such things?!**

**Dren: Shhh ... shhh ... it's alright, Catty-chan ... I bet half of the Reader will either cry or smile sadly after this Chapter...**

**Catty: I will hope so 'cause I didn't wrote this Chapter with fun! ON WITH THE PAINFUL CHAPTER! Geez!**

* * *

**Summary: Kisshu was playing with Ichigo again.****  
What happens when Ichigo accidently hurt our favourite Alien?****  
Well, I can only say; nothing good!**

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

"Koneko-chan is having a bad day again." Kisshu said, smiling, his eyes were closed. Then he turned his attention back to the big bow and the bell on the fury tail. Everyone else was looking at him with surprise.

"Koneko … chan …" Ichigo repeated softly.

"Seem like it works, little by little." Ryou said, eyeing the green-haired alien. Everyone smiled slightly at the thought but they snapped back as they saw Kisshu slowly bringing the tip of the tail to his mouth. He bit down, hard. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"IIIIIITAIIIIIII!"

* * *

**Brain damage!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kisshu was sitting on the Cafe floor, playing with a plushie Lettuce bought for him while he nibbled on the cookie in his mouth. Taruto and Lettuce were looking after the green-haired alien because Ryou didn't want to get a shock if Kisshu disappears again.

The rest of the crew was in the kitchen, talking. Only Pai was distracted by bandaging Ichigo's tail. Ichigo whined every time when Pai tied the bandage too tight.

"My apologizes, Ichigo." Pai said, not looking up from his current work.

"Eh, it's alright! Kisshu just was curious and I damn my tail that it is so sensitive. Man … you Cyniclons have sharp teeth's …" Ichigo sighed. Pai smiled, slightly and continued to bandage the cat-girl's tail.

"And you think if we replay special scenarios, Kisshu will get his memories back? Mint asked, frowning.

"That's pretty much the idea." Ryou said while leaning against the wall.

"So if we, for an example, replay the time were Kisshu kissed Ichigo probably he will remember, wouldn't he?" Mint said, smirking. Ichigo popped up next to her, flustered.

"Why the hell do you think he kissing me will regain his memories?!" Ichigo shouted, cheeks flushed as she glared at the blue-haired _'princess'_.

"Hm … 'Cause, Ichigo, darling, he could get his memories back and we could see a little _show_." Mint said, nudging Ichigo in the side as she said the last word. Ichigo blushed scarlet. The cat-girl was about to argue with the snobby bird-mew but a sweet voice stopped her.

"Dango. Dango. Dango. Dango. Dango, daikasoku." Came the sweet song from the front part of the Café.

"Dango daikasoku." Ichigo smiled, softly. She knew who was singing the song and Ichigo was longing to know how the whole song goes.

"You know them?" Pai asked, eyeing the red-haired, smiling girl. Ichigo shook her head.

"No. I heard him sing it when I found him in the park. I don't know what the meaning of the song is but he hummed it and it was just adorable." Ichigo smiled and her eyes sparkled as she remembered the beautiful humming. Then Kisshu walked through the kitchen doors with Taruto and Lettuce close behind him. Kisshu was still nibbling on the giant cookie. He smiled and took the cookie out while he sat on the floor and started to play with the plushie that was in his hand.

"Dango, daikasoku." Pai said in a sing-song voice. He said it lowly and Kisshu looked up at him. Pai smiled, slighty and repeated what he said, slowly over and over again till he saw Kisshu mouth the words with him. Then after Pai stopped Kisshu started to move his hands - still holding the cookie and plushie in each hand - up and down while he started to sing.

_"Dango. Dango. Dango. Dango. Dango, daikasoku._  
_Yancha na yaki dango, yasashii an dango._  
_Minna minna awasete, hyakunin kazoku._  
_Akachan dango WA itsumo, shiawase no naka de._  
_Toshiyori dango WA, me o hosometuru._  
_Nakayoshi dango, te o tsunagi ooki, na marui WA ni nari yo._  
_Machi o tsukuri dango boshi no ue, minna de, waraiu yo._  
_Usagi mo sora de, to futte meteru dekkai otsuki-sama._  
_Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo, zenbu marumette."_ Kisshu stopped, rocking from side to side, eyes closed while he smiled, proudly.

"Kawaii!" Ichigo said, giggling at how cute Kisshu looked right now. Well, he looked the same but his mind was that from a 4-years-old boy.

**-Song Begins-**

"Good, Kisshu." Pai said, holding his thump up at the green-haired alien. Kisshu blinked but let out a happy cry and clapped his hands together shouting.

"Mommy, I made it! Mommy, I made it!" he cried happily while he hugged the life out of Saki. **I****n****fo:** Saki is the teddy-bear Lettuce bought for Kisshu, who called it Saki.

Pai and Taruto glanced sadly at the green-haired alien, without Kisshu realizing. Kisshu was too distracted shouting happily while hugging the poor teddy to death. The others realized the sad looks on the two aliens' faces and looked at them with concern.

"Pai-san? What happened?" Lettuce asked, sad eyes looking at the purple-haired alien. As Lettuce said Pai's name, Kisshu looked up and his happy face was replaced by a confused one.

"You know Kisshu is adopted?" Taruto said, seeing his older brother trying to speak but failed.

The others nodded while Kisshu only blinked at the strange word. He slowly realized the cookie in his hand and calmly brought it to his mouth, nibbling on it as if he didn't know he had teeth's.

"Well, Kisshu came to us when he was 5 and before that we were best friends. A few months before he was adopted by our parents, Kisshu already started to call Taruto _'Taruto-chan' _and me _'Pai Onii-chan'_. That was a sign that the people were really close. And … HA … when Kisshu became 5 his mother died.-"Kisshu's eyes went huge and he dropped the cookie, no one realized it and Pai went on. "Kisshu's and our mother were best friends and my mother knew that Akira – Kisshu's mother – would die. Before Akira died she pleaded my mother to take Kisshu in when she was gone and to let him grow to a health man.-"Tears came to Kisshu's golden eyes as he remembered the night where he laid beside his mother in her last hours. "-The next day, my mother went to look after Akira but as she arrived there, she found a tear stained little boy, snuggled up to the lifeless body of his mother …" Pai explained. Taruto looked down, sadly and the mews as well. Ryou stared at the purple-haired alien with concern and Keiichiro looked around. It was silent.

"Taruto, Pudding? Can you please be so kind and taste my new cake? It would be very pleasant for me if I hear your opinions!" Keiichiro smiled, trying to light up the mood. Pudding and Taruto perked up a bit, gave the brown-haired man a smile and went to taste the pastries.

"Mint, Zakuro? Can you please taste the new tea I bought?" Keiichiro went on. The wolf and bird mew nodded and walked to sit at a table, enjoying the tea-talk they had while waiting for their tea.

"Lettuce? I need some more items from the store. Can you get them, please?" Keiichiro said, looking at the green mew. Lettuce nodded, shyly and as she was about to leave Keiichiro spoke up again.

"Oh and I think you should take Pai with you. I need very much items and I don't think that such a fragile girl like you can carry all the items." Keiichiro said while nudging Pai in the side. Lettuce blushed scarlet as she saw Pai walk next to her.

Ryou mentioned to Ichigo to follow him and Keiichiro went to bring the tea to the two ladies, who were waiting in the front part. And no one was so kind to realize why they even started that sad topic.

"M … mom-my …" Kisshu whispered, eyes as wide as they could be, tears sparkling in the corner of his golden orbs.

* * *

**MEMORIE STARTS TO COME TO KISSHU'S MIND**

_Akira was crying and it hurt his heart badly. Kisshu snuggled closer to her and let his tears ran down his flushed face._

"_Sweetie … what is in front of you but you can't see it?"_

_Kisshu didn't reply and only cried his little eyes into His mother's chest._

"_Sweetie …?"_

"_What is in front of you but you can't see it, Mommy?"_

"_The future, my darling … the future … I love you … Kisshu …"_

_Her heart stopped and her body relaxed. Kisshu's eyes hurt so much because he tried to hold back the new tears. He couldn't. Tears ran down his red cheeks and he snuggled up to the lifeless body next to him. Hoping, god will be kind and bring her back to him but he just fell into an uneasy sleep. Knowing he will never see her again._

**MEMORIE END'S**

* * *

Kisshu stood up, eyes looked at the ground. Saki – the teddy – clutched tightly in his hand as he walked to the door that was in the kitchen. He opened it and walked outside. He was about to walk away, anywhere but away from that Café, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Kisshu jerked his head up and turned to look at the being that snapped him out of his trance.

"I know how it feels. It's painful but don't let your pain take over you." Keiichiro said, gently as he smiled at the green-haired boy in front of him. Kisshu blinked and brought his fist up to wipe away his tears.

"Saka-san …" Kisshu said, lowering his head. Keiichiro smiled at the name and spoke up.

"Maybe I can cheer you up." Keiichiro said while he led Kisshu back inside. Kisshu just blinked and looked at the tall man.

"Jeer …?" Kisshu said, puzzled.

"Cheer. It means to make you happy again." Keiichiro explained, smiling at the little _'oh'_ that Kisshu gave from him.

"Do you want me to show you something good?" Keiichiro asked, eyeing the amber-eyed boy.

Kisshu blinked and then nodded, repeating _'Hai!'_ over and over again.

"Very well …" Keiichiro smiled as he put out the items he needed.

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Everyone was in the main part of the Café, of course without Keiichiro and Kisshu. They were talking about what they did and just chatting happily. Then a little 'Bing!' let all of them look in the direction of the kitchen. They blinked and looked confused, till someone shouted.

"KUBKEKS!" Kisshu squealed running through the kitchen doors towards the mews and the aliens. Kisshu hopped up and down smiling brightly. He was covered in flour and he had I piece of a strawberry on his nose. He through his hands up in the air and shouted happily.

"Kubkeks! Kubkeks! Kubkeks!" he said, running in circles as if he was on a sugar-high.

"Kisshu, what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, ruffling his hair to get rid of the flour.

Then Keiichiro walked out from the kitchen with a plate in his hands. The girls tried not to laugh. Keiichiro's whole being was covered either in flour, chocolate or with strawberry-pieces.

"I think he is meaning cupcakes!" Keiichiro said, smile on his face even if he was a mess.

"Ahh … that makes more sense." Ryou said, walking over to Keiichiro and looking at the cupcakes on the plate.

"I made Kubkeks!" Kisshu cheered.

"Cup-ca-kes, Kisshu! Cup-ca-kes!" Mint said.

"Cup-ca-kes …" Kisshu said, imitating the blue-haired girl.

"May I ask why you two look like you were bathing in flour?" Pai asked, curious.

"Well … you see … I told Kisshu to pick up the bag with flour. He looked inside and he said _'Whoa …'_ then he started to throw around with flour, laughing like a boy that discovered snow." Keiichiro said, stretching his neck with his free hand while smiling nervously.

"Saka-san is now snow-white!" Kisshu pointed out as if he meant that Keiichiro looked beautifully.

Everyone sweat dropped and then laughed like stupid only Kisshu walked towards Keiichiro, took a strawberry cupcake and bit into it. He let a cat-like smile spread over his face while he ate the whole cupcake. The others soon took cupcakes as well and they happily ate while everyone had a cat-like smile on their faces.

**TBC:**

* * *

**Catty: °breaks down crying° T~T Kisshu!**

**Dren/Ichigo: °tears Comes to eyes° How can a freaky writer like you write such a sad and at the same time cute Story?**

**Kisshu: My heart aches ... °clutches chest where heart is°**

**Catty: I'm sorry! I wanted to put it in! To these who didn't cry nor had tears in eyes go and read the sequel that is to this chapter!**

**Dren: Calm down, Hon! °tries to calm Catty down who is walking up and down in frustr****a****tion°**

**Catty: It's weird that I wrote the Sequel first, huh? But in the Story there are more D****e****tails about Kisshu's saddest night in his life! Just go and read it! Name: Shadows of the Past. Go and read it if you didn't cry! °Starts to Freak out°**

**Ichigo/Dren: CALM DOWN!**

**Kisshu: °sighs° It hurts ... T~T**

**Catty: °Hugs Kisshu like he would disappear any Moment° Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!**

**Kisshu: °smiles° It's alright ... this was anyway the one and only part where my heart would ache...**

**Catty: °Look to the ground and fiddle with thumbs° M-Maybe not...**

**Kisshu: I think I faint...**

**Dren: Catty! Calm down already! The Readers like this Story and you put it in Drama and Humour so just stop Feeling guilty.**

**Catty: Yes, sir ... °relation hit her° OH MY GOSH!**

**Ichigo: What?**

**Catty: I just realized that this Story is VERY popular! I mean 15 Reviews?! I didn't thought I would get them!**

**Ichigo: Yeah, yeah. How mu****c****h do you want now?**

**Catty: ...**

**Dren: °whispers° Dumbfounded ... ^_^**

**Catty: Shut it, NERD!**

**Dren: ... -.-'**

**Catty: Is 18 Reviews alright?**

**Kisshu: Yeah, give Catty 3 heart-breaking Reviews and I will promise she will get a crier-fit for 1 month!**

**Catty: You all are so mean! Q~Q °runs out of room°**

**Dren: Please Review while I try to make her freaky again! Remember! 18 Reviews are Minimum!**

**-SAYONNARA, MINNA!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stay still!

**Catty: KIIYAAA! Sorry for letting you wait THAT much! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! °bows over and over again°**

**Dren: Calm down, Catty! You Updated now and that's what matters!**

**Catty: Right, right, right! Anyway! I read in your Review that you don't understand why Pai was about to faint when Kisshu said he Needs to pee!**

**Ichigo: °giggles°**

**Kisshu: -.-"**

**Catty: Well, Kisshu is Kisshu. That means; same Body! He just has the mind of a kiddie and well as Pai realized that Kisshu Needs to pee ...**

**Ichigo: °tries to hold back laughers°**

**Kisshu: Grrrr ... °gets flustered°**

**Catty: Kisshu didn't knew that he could go alone and well ... Pai is a Boy ... Kisshu is a Boy ... and with Kisshu's 4-year-old-boy mind he couldn't go alone ... I don't explain any more Details °blushes madly° It's dirty for my Family to say any Details.**

**Dren: She means Pai needed to help Kisshu get off his Pants. Then Pai needed to help Kisshu to pee INTO the toilet.**

**Ichigo: °bust off into laughers°**

**Kisshu: °grit teeths together° Catty ...**

**Catty: °blushes like mad° somehow this sounds sooo wrong!**

**Ichigo: It's just great! Kisshu was so humilated!**

**Kisshu: °still angry° C4ttY24 DOES NOT OWN TMM!**

**Catty: °still blushing° ON WITH THE DAMN CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Summary: Kisshu was playing with Ichigo again.****  
****What happens when Ichigo accidently hurt our favourite Alien?****  
****Well, I can only say; nothing good!**

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

"I made Kubkeks!" Kisshu cheered.

"Cup-ca-kes, Kisshu! Cup-ca-kes!" Mint said.

"Cup-ca-kes …" Kisshu said, imitating the blue-haired girl.

Everyone sweat dropped and then laughed like stupid only Kisshu walked towards Keiichiro, took a strawberry cupcake and bit into it. He let a cat-like smile spread over his face while he ate the whole cupcake. The others soon took cupcakes as well and they happily ate while everyone had a cat-like smile on their faces.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Brain damage!**

* * *

"Ike!" Kisshu shouted as he, once again, shot a tart after the mews. Laughing he continued as he watched the mews nearly slipping over the cakes that lay on the ground.

"Kisshu! What do you think you are doing?!" Ryou shouted as he tried to catch the green-haired alien, who just ran away from the blonde guy. Kisshu was laughing as he jumped on a table and looked at the mess he made.

The mews and Ryou were covered in tarts and cakes. Lettuce and Mint tried to stop the blender, who didn't stop to mix up the fruits in it and spilled the shake all over the table where it was placed. Pudding and Zakuro were trying to get out the little fire that 'just appeared' to be there. And Ryou and Ichigo tried their best to catch Kisshu. But Ichigo just ended up slipping on some cakes and Ryou just got cake thrown on him by Kisshu, who proudly smiled as every time he hit the 'blonde monster'.

"What, the hell, happened?!" Pai's voice rang through the room and Kisshu looked up, who had been coughed by Ryou at that time. Kisshu's expression slowly turned from shocked to doomed as he looked at the furious and confused alien.

"Never … and I repeat; NEVER … will I babysit this little devil!" Mint shouted as she pointed at Kisshu, who struggled against Ryou's grip.

"Let … let go … let go!" Kisshu shouted with each time he pushed against the blonde teen. Ryou groaned as Kisshu started to pull at his hair. Kisshu pulled even more as he saw that it pained Ryou. That was it for now.

"STOP THAT ALREADY YOU FREAK!" Ryou shouted at the top of his lungs. Kisshu stopped immediately and covered his ears in pain.

"RYOU!" Ichigo shouted as she jumped to her feet. "You don't have to shout like that! You hurt his cute ears!" Ichigo snapped at the blonde boy, who slowly frowned. The other mews popped up behind the cat-girl and Ichigo realized her mistake as her eyes slowly widened.

"So … cute ears, huh?" Mint smirked as she nudged Ichigo in the side. The red-haired girl turned a little shade of red as she turned to glare at the navy-blue-haired girl.

"Don't think that I'm the only one who finds his ears cute?!" Ichigo said into Mint face, who narrowed her eyes at the cat-girl.

"Yeah … maybe. But at least I'm not the one, who is head over heels for the amber-eyed alien!" Mint said, smirking triumphantly as Ichigo turned as red as her name-sake; the strawberry. Ichigo and Mint continued their arguing while Pai walked over to a still struggling Kisshu and an annoyed Ryou.

"Kisshu … stop that. Now!" Pai said, firmly. Kisshu stopped struggling and looked up at his brother. Pai gave Ryou a nod, which let go from Kisshu, and took Kisshu down the basement. As they entered, Pai motioned to Kisshu to sit down on the bed. Kisshu obeyed and just then Keiichiro entered the room, giving the green-haired alien a sad smile. Kisshu just blinked confused but smiled back.

Although, as Pai walked over, Kisshu's smile disappeared as he saw the item in his brothers' hand. Kisshu wanted to hide under the bed again but suddenly someone held him onto the bed. As the green-haired alien looked at he saw Keiichiro holding him down. Kisshu struggled but with no avail. Even as he struggled more and more, Keiichiro held him down with all his might. Pai stood now next to the struggling alien, who had tears in his eyes and was shouting like hell.

"Gomenasai, Kisshu …" with that said Pai, slowly took Kisshu's arm and moved the needle to it. Kisshu was crying his little heart out as he felt his brother pull on his arm.

"IIE! … ITAI! … YAMETE, ONEGAI!" Kisshu screamed as Pai slowly pulled the needle into Kisshu's skin. Kisshu kept on shouting and struggling even after Pai finished the injection. As the effect from the injection started, Kisshu slowly got tired and stopped struggling but kept on crying.

"Dōshite …? Dōshite, Pai …?" Kisshu whined as he slowly closed his eyes. Keiichiro let go from the tear-stained alien and walked over to Pai, who was typing some things into the computer. Keiichiro eyed the alien with sad and angry eyes and as Pai realized that, he sighed.

"I didn't think he would be this hard to handle …" Pai said, almost whispered as he looked at the computer.

"We didn't have had to do this if you just had continued with the first plan!" Keiichiro said annoyance clear in his voice.

"This is the first plan!" Pai said, turning around to face the brown-haired man.

"I'm talking about the one where we bring his memories back with repeating of the events he made while he was on earth!" Keiichiro said. Pai just sighed and continued to type on the computer.

"Please, just call Ryou down here." Pai said monotony.

Keiichiro eyed the oldest alien for a moment and then walked upstairs to call after Ryou.

Pai started to hook Kisshu up on some strange machine. After that he watched the green-haired aliens' chest go up and down in a relaxing rhythm. Pai eyes fell on Kisshu's face and he let out a sigh while he searched after a cloth. As he found one, he walked back to Kisshu and cleaned the amber-eyed boys' face with the cloth.

"Nothing would have happen to you, Kisshu …" Pai muttered as he finished cleaning the tears away. Just then, Ryou walked into the room and looked somehow angered. Ryou walked over to Pai and glared at the purple-haired alien.

"Is it true?!" Ryou almost shouted but remained calm.

"Is what true?" Pai asked, raising an eyebrow to play like he didn't know.

"Why, the heck, did you want to hook up into Kisshu's nerve-system?!" Ryou now shouted as he grabbed Pai by the collar.

"It was your idea and I want to do it, because so we will get Kisshu back. That means; no more babysitting, no more death-bringing hugs and no more 'need to pee' actions." Pai said calmly as he showed Ryou off. The blonde boy looked shocked and after a while his head steamed as he pinched his nose in a way to keep himself from murdering Pai.

"I thought you are a genius, Pai!" Ryou muttered.

"I am." Pai said, nodding to himself. Ryou looked up, eyes narrowed as he glared at the purple-haired alien.

"Really? Did you even think this whole thing through?!" Ryou asked, annoyed.

"…" Pai blinked at the question and he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. A nerve popped on Ryou's forehead.

"Baka alien! If you hook up into Kisshu's nerve-system, you can risk making things worse! If you even do a tiny mistake you can give him either a worse Amnesia or he will die, you baka!" Ryou snapped. Pai looked dumbfounded but after a while his eyes widened. He looked at Ryou more worried than in his whole life.

"What?" Ryou asked, getting slightly scared from the aliens' look.

"I already hook him up and started the machine." Pai said eyes unfocused as Ryou's own eyes widened. The blonde teen ran over to the machine and looked at it. He sighed as he walked to a chair to sit down.

"He is alright … for now." Ryou said, running a hand throw his hair.

"For now?" Pai asked, curiously.

"If we let him sleep the injection through then he will wake up. When he is awake, we can remove the wires without him taking any damages." Ryou explained. Pai sighed and turned at the sleeping alien.

"What he is dreaming about now?" Pai muttered. Ryou looked up.

"Either he is dreaming about something peaceful or something terrifying but I think that he is dreaming about some fun events." Ryou said, shrugging.

"We will see tomorrow …" Pai whispered as he saw Kisshu stirring, slightly, in his sleep.

**TBC:**

* * *

**Catty: This was ... boring ... I think ... I don't know ... tell me what you think, please!**

**Dren: Review! Come on! We know you all want to push that button down there!**

**Catty: What do I found about that nerd?**

**Kisshu: 25 Reviews needed! Why only 25?**

**Catty: °shrugs° I like straight numbers ...**

**Ichigo: ... Review Please! Quiche for all, who leaves a Review!**

**Dren: By Quiche is meant the cake not Kisshu!**

**Catty: It would be hard to cut Kisshu into pieces for everyone who Reviews ... though °takes out really shrp knife°**

**Dren: °sighs° Catty ... put the knife down ... I don't think that anyone wants just a pieces from Kisshu ... and if they want a pieces then they want his whole being ...**

**Catty: Fine ... Review and you will get a Quiche; made by the greatest cook ever! Keiichiro Akasaka!**

**- JA NE, MINNA!**


	6. Chapter 6: Run away and Flashbacks

**Catty: GOMEN! It's 2 o' clock in the morning so I can't stay Long!**

**Dren: Why?**

**Catty: °narrows eyes in a spoky way° Daddy has his eyes everywhere ...**

**Kisshu: Quiche for everyone! °throws Quiche°**

**Ichigo: Yeah they get Quiche and I get you! °grabs Kisshu by the collar and purrs while dragging him into a spare room°**

**Kisshu: Woah!**

**Catty: ô.= Anou ... DON'T GO TOO FAR!**

**Ichigo: CAN'T PROMISE!**

**DREN: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Summary: Kisshu was playing with Ichigo again.****  
What happens when Ichigo accidently hurt our favourite Alien?****  
Well, I can only say; nothing good!**

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

"If we let him sleep the injection through then he will wake up. When he is awake, we can remove the wires without him taking any damages." Ryou explained. Pai sighed and turned at the sleeping alien.

"What he is dreaming about now?" Pai muttered. Ryou looked up.

"Either he is dreaming about something peaceful or something terrifying but I think that he is dreaming about some fun events." Ryou said, shrugging.

"We will see tomorrow …" Pai whispered as he saw Kisshu stirring, slightly, in his sleep.

* * *

**Brain damage!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"_Alien! Alien!"_

"_There is no Alien, Masha."_

"_There is! … I just wanted to check out those, who will oppose our plans … but I'm pretty fond in you!" I swooped down from a building and connected my lips with those from a red-haired girl. After some seconds I retrieved my lips and she just looked at me, surprised._

"_Who the heck are you?!" she demanded as I floated back, smirking._

"_My name is Kisshu.-"I licked my lips. "-Thanks for the kiss." She brought her hands to her mouth while her cheeks flushed a red colour. I carelessly floated in front of her, arms crossed._

"_Take it as my greeting for today." With that I flew up into the sky and everything went black._

* * *

**µ.µ**

Kisshu slowly opened his eyes and brought his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. After slowly sitting up, he looked around. He was still in the basement from Café Mew Mew.

"Nani …" Kisshu murmured and then everything came back what happened in the last 12 hours. Kisshu could already feel the tears well up in his eyes as he remembered the thing what his brother did to him.

"Onii … chan …" Kisshu whispered as a tear slid over his cheek. Kisshu wiped it away with the back of his hand and stood up. He frowned as he felt something attached to his forehead. In a blink he ripped the wires off of him and quietly walked over to the door. He walked the stairs up and as he arrived the top, he looked around. As if god would be on his side, the front part of the Café was empty. Kisshu didn't hesitate and silently walked to the big front doors. He stopped for a while to eavesdrop the conversation in the kitchen. **(Info: Everyone was there, except from Lettuce, Zakuro and Mint, which only gods knows where they are … or maybe …)**

"Why the hell did you think, bringing Kisshu's memories, by some strange machine back, would help?!" Ichigo said, loudly at Pai, who was leaning against the counter.

"I just wanted to make things easier for everyone …" Pai whispered.

"No! You just wanted to make it, so you don't have to help Kisshu with peeing!" Ichigo said, flustered.

"Listen. I know that Pai made a grave mistake but could we put it to the side? Kisshu is probably awake and Pai needs to apologize to him. After that we will just go on with the plan of replaying special events, okay?" Taruto said, as he floated in between of Ichigo and Pai.

The others blinked at the little speech the youngest alien gave. Taruto looked around nervously while the others still gaped at him.

"Taru-Taru is such a cutie, na no da!" Pudding cheered as she popped up behind the alien. **(Catty: Don't ask!)** Taruto sweat dropped while the others laughed. Ichigo was the first to calm down a bit and looked at Pai.

"He is right. We need to look after Kisshu!" Ichigo said, smiling while the others nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen. Kisshu realized that they stopped speaking and he quickly opened the doors, stepped outside, closed the doors and ran off. Keiichiro, Pudding and Taruto stayed in the kitchen while Ryou, Pai and Ichigo walked towards the basement. They were speaking about how Pai could 'apologize' the best but they stopped dead as they found an empty room.

Pai sighed as he pinched his nose to calm himself, Ryou was gritting his teeth while clenching his fist like hell and Ichigo was frozen and didn't dare to even blink. It was just like a bad nightmare and after a moment of silence Ichigo's mind took everything in. Her eyes went huge while she gasped.

"He … He ran … away …" Ichigo whispered, looking at the empty bed.

"Ichigo, he probably wanted to take some air-"Ryou said, putting a hand on the red-heads shoulder. Ichigo shrugged it off and turned around in a flash as she glared at Ryou.

"Like hell he wanted some air! He ran away, baka! He ran away because of your stupid mistake!-"Ichigo pointed at Pai, who looked a bit shocked by her outburst. "HE RAN AWAY!" Ichigo screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ichigo … I want you to calm down-"Ryou started again, calmly.

"Calm down?! HOW CAN I?! He ran away and is outside! ALONE! With the body of a 15-year-old while his mind is that from a 4-year-old! He will hurt himself, Ryou! He might walk onto the street and a car could hit him or worse!" Ichigo screamed face flushed at the horrible things that swirled in her head. There was silence. The only noises were Ichigo's sobs as she tried to fight the need to break down, crying.

"He will be alright." Pai said, coldly as he walked back upstairs. Ryou looked after him and Ichigo was shocked.

'_How can he not care? How can he say that? How dare he, say something like that?!'_ Ichigo thought, first, confused then angrily. Ryou looked at the steaming red-head and motioned her to calm down. Ichigo took a deep breath and calmed down a little but instead of thinking about what to do, she rushed upstairs and stormed out the Café. The others were shouting after her but she only had one thought;

'_Keep going and find the green-haired alien!'_

* * *

**µ.µ**

* * *

**WITH KISSHU:**

He was running like hell and he just stopped as he thought he wouldn't be in sight of some strange beings. He was panting while he looked around. He found himself in an opened field with one big tree in the middle. He looked in awe at the big tree in front of him. The Sakura-tree was in its full beauty. The beautiful rose colour from the blossom made Kisshu's eyes sparkle. A rustle snapped him out of his trance. Kisshu looked around, alarmed. He gasped as he saw who was standing a few feet in front of him.

* * *

**µ.µ**

* * *

**WITH ICHIGO:**

'_Run, run, run, stone! Jump, run, run, run …!'_ Was all Ichigo could think now. **(Catty: I'm not surprised. Ichigo: Shut up! Will you shut up?!)**

"KISSHU!" she shouted as she came to a hold at a park. She was panting like mad but she didn't care. All that matters was a green-haired alien!

She shouted his name over and over again and sometimes she would ask some people if they saw him. To her disappointment, no one saw the green-haired pest. Ichigo frowned as she saw some green-hair and as fast as she could she rushed over to the green streaks. From Pai, she heard that Kisshu was something amazing, because Kisshu was the only one with green hair and full amber-eyes. Sure some other aliens had amber-eyes but Kisshu had pure amber while the others just had honey-eyes.** (Catty: I have no idea what I'm talking about °shrugs° I mean, Kisshu has amber-eyes and Taruto too but Taruto's are not pure amber … just ignore what I say …)**

'_It has to be him! Please, Kami! Let it be him!_' Ichigo mentally pleaded and as she arrived her 'target' she sighed in disappointment. Her 'target' turned around by the sound and looked at the red-head.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked.

"I was searching for someone who has the same hair-colour as you, I'm sorry …" Ichigo sighed and looked at the boy. He had green hair in a similar way like Masaya's and he had deep-blue eyes. He wore normal jeans and a blue T-shirt and a grey sweater over it.

"A green-haired boy? Hmmm … was he an alien?" The boy asked as he stood in front of Ichigo. Ichigo blinked.

"Hai! An alien with green hair and golden eyes! Did you saw him?" Ichigo said, hopefully.

"I saw a green-haired boy but I'm not sure … he was pretty fast but I could clearly see his elf-like ears." The boy smiled.

"Can you tell me where he ran off, please?" Ichigo asked, pleadingly.

"I can show you. And by the way, I'm Kenta!" Kenta smiled as he went over to stand next to the red-head. Ichigo blushed but smiled back at him.

"I'm Ichigo!" Ichigo said, proudly while Kenta led her towards the Sakura-tree. Ichigo told him who they were looking after and Kenta listened with 100% interest.

* * *

**µ.µ**

* * *

**WITH KISSHU:**

"Ikisatashi-san? What are you doing here?" Masaya asked as he walked over to the green-haired alien. Kisshu blinked and could feel a headache made his way to his head. **(Catty: Two reasons: First one is because you will figure out later and second reason; IT'S MASAYA!)**

"Who are you?" Kisshu asked, blinking as he looked the puzzled boy up and down.

"Anou … are you okay?" Masaya asked while he put his bag down onto the ground. Kisshu stared at the human in front of him and after a while he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. Kisshu's vision blurred and before he knew it, everything around him disappeared into dark shadows.

Masaya saw the alien swaying and as he saw Kisshu's eyes roll back into his head, Masaya caught the amber-eyed teen. The jet-haired boy carried Kisshu over to the trees trunk and laid him against it.

"What the hell …?" Masaya whispered as he saw the green-haired alien stirring in his 'sleep'.

* * *

**µ.µ**

* * *

**WITH ICHIGO:**

"So … Ichigo. What's up with Kisshu? I mean, why did he run away in the first place?" Kenta asked, eyeing the cat-girl curiously.

"Well, he's one of my best 'friends' and it's a long story. I will say it a little shorter." Ichigo said. Kenta nodded and Ichigo continued.

"The two of us like to play, I mean, he teases me and I get angry and then we play something like 'Cat and Mouse'. Once as we played it, I accidentally made him fall from the air and he hit his head, hard. Now he had some chase of Amnesia and thinks that he is 4-years-old. Before he ran away, his brother, Pai, wanted to inject him but Kisshu is afraid of injections. Pai and one friend of mine forcible injected him and now, as we wanted to look after him, Kisshu was gone." Ichigo finished. Kenta looked at her, thoughtfully and after a while nodded.

"Did Pai have a reason to inject him?" he asked. Ichigo sighed.

"Kisshu sometimes was a plague and Pai just wanted to get his memories as fast as possible back."

"Wasn't there another way?"

"There was but it needs much longer. The plan was to replay special events so that Kisshu would regain his memories, little by little."

"Hmmm … maybe I could help." Kenta said, closing his eyes while he frowned in a thoughtful manner. Ichigo looked up at him and blinked.

"N-Nani …?" she asked.

"Maybe I could help. I mean … You said that your friend has the same hair colour as I have so … if he would look while, for an example, I and you play a 'special event' then it comes over more realistic, wouldn't it?" Kenta said, as he looked Ichigo directly in the eyes. Ichigo gulped as she blushed scarlet.

"Y-you have a point …" Ichigo whispered. Kenta laughed, amused.

"But first of all we need to find Kisshu, neh?" Kenta smiled at the blushing girl next to him.

"H-hai!" Ichigo managed to squeak out. Kenta smiled and looked right ahead. After a while he nudged Ichigo softly in the side.

"Look! We are here. Maybe he still is there …" Kenta said as he pointed at the Sakura-tree that was getting closer. **(Catty: Getting closer? Trees can walk? YES! My story, my world! Muhahaha!)**

Ichigo smiled to herself and nodded to Kenta, who was smiling back at her, softly.

'_Now, please just let Kisshu be there. If he isn't then I think I will go insane!'_ Ichigo thought, sadly.

* * *

**µ.µ**

* * *

**WITH KISSHU:**

"_Tokyo is going to die today. But I will kill you with my own hands, Ichigo. That's my last …-"I teleported directly in front of a bubble-gum-haired girl. "-… present to you!" I said before I lunged at the girl. She jumped away with a gasps._

"_What was that?" she wondered out loud. I teleported behind her. She gasped._

"_You're too slow." I said, calmly as I hit her. She yelped out as she flew back. The pink girl landed on her feet and glared at me with hate. I teleported in front of her, ready to strike._

"_This is the end. __Sayonara__, Mew Ichigo." I said, calmly as I lunged at her again. She dodged and in a blink she slashed my cheek with her claws. I flew back, looking thoughtfully. After a moment I chuckled.__ Then I laughed. The girl was panting. _**(Catty: With her weight I'm not really surprised. Ichigo: Asshole! Catty: O.O)**

"_Amazing! This is just amazing! You're greater than I thought! I'm moved! You hit me when I was serious! Yes, I know … I'll ask for your life to be spared. Let's go together, Ichigo!" I said, amazed. She was glaring at me while she tried to regain her breathing. After a moment, 4 lights appeared on the sky and I looked at them._

"_What's happening? We were just having fun." I looked back at the pink girl._

"_How about it, Ichigo?" I asked, grinning like crazy. She was frozen. "How about it?" I said again. The lights appeared again and the girl snapped back. She turned around and my smile disappeared._

"_Nani? Ichigo?" I asked, confused. "Ichigo!" I said louder after she didn't respond. She raised her hand and a pink little light appeared while she said._

"_Strawberry Bell." She grabbed the heart-shaped thing and started to rush towards the tree._

"_Ichigo, stop!" I shouted. She started to perform her attack._

"_Stop it, Ichigo! You're going to die!" I shouted, eyes as wide as they could be. "Ichigo! Look this way!" I shouted, trying to get her attention._

"_Ribbon Strawberry … CHECK!" she screamed and a bright light surrounded the tree. Everything was silent for moment. She was panting. I was shocked inside but remained emotionless on the outside. I touched my wounded and cheek and after a few seconds I smiled again, looking at the panting pink girl._

"_Matta ne, Koneko-chan." I said and everything went black._

**TBC:**

* * *

**Catty: Still in a hurry!**

**Dren: Yeah ... exactly like the two in the room. °Points at room from where strange noises are coming from°**

**Catty: °frowns° Are you jealous? Anyway ... THANKS FOR THE MANY REVIEWS!**

**Dren: How much now?**

**Catty: 35 Reviews, please! °gives sleepy puppy-dog eyes°**

**Dren: Okay! Please give us 35 Reviews! Catty go to sleep now! It's 2 o' clock in the morning! Damn!**

**Catty: I can't sleep with that moaning. °Points to spare room°**

**Dren: °sighs° try to sleep. Night, hon.**

**Catty: Night. °falls asleep on a random bed°**

**Dren: Join us in the next Chap. and Review this one, please! °winks and yawns°**

**-JA NE, MINNA!**


End file.
